Jonathan Storm (Earth-2004)
Jonathan Storm is a human who gained fire powers from an dangerous space flight, where he and his co-pilots eventully became the Fantastic Four. After many adventures, Thing was killed in ghe Mind Games, and Reed Richards ended up sacrificing himself to stop Shadelock. After this, Storm joined then Guardians of the Galaxy. History Johnny Storm and his older sister, Sue, lived uneventfully on Long Island until their mother, Mary Storm, died in an automobile accident. Their father, Franklin Storm, a doctor, failed to save her. Despondent, Franklin descended into booze and gambling, eventually winding up in a penitentiary for murder. The children went to live with their aunt Marygay. Growing up in suburban Glenville, Johnny Storm was drawn to automobiles, despite his mother's death in a car accident, and became quite a mechanic at a young age. While still a teenager, he selflessly rescued two of his friends from a burning building. No stranger to adventure, Johnny was nearly chosen as the human host of the demonic Zarathos, and was attacked by the legendary St. Germaine, who sought the power for himself. Johnny escaped the lure of Zarathos with the help of archaeologist Max Parrish, the uncle of Cammy Brandeis, on whom Johnny had a bit of a crush. Following his sister, Johnny joined scientist Reed Richardsand pilot Ben Grimm on an unauthorized space flight. Riddled with cosmic radiation, Johnny transformed into a flaming monster when the flight crashed back to earth. Calling himself Human Torch in tribute to the World War II era hero of the same name, the youthful Johnny found new adventure as part of the Fantastic Four, proving to be an invaluable if somewhat volatile member of the team. They completed many miisons together. The Mind Games Shadow Wars Leaving Earth Following the Shadow Wars, Jonny heeded Richards words before his death, that the Fantastic Four was and will ever be the Four of them, and it cannot be so without them. He told. Sue he had to move on, and ended up joining the Guardians of the Galaxy, as his fire powers let him breathe in space. He said his farewells and left with them. At some point, he grew stronger, turing his fire blue, earning In the nickname Blueflame. Infinity War Along with the other Gaurdians, Human Torch was found by Thor, who wanted the teams help in saving Stephen Strange from the Black Order. While Storm didn't know who they were, Gamora quickly realised that Thanos was involved, and would be seeking the stones at last. Knowing he must be stopped, the Guardians collectivly agreed to go after him and save Strange, and boarded Thanos' ship. While they freed Strange without trouble, the sudden arrival of Thanos and Ebony Maw forced Strange to leave Gamora behind, as she was captured by her father Thanos. Back on Earth, The Avengers, X-Men and Guardians worked on a plan to stop Thanos. Nova spoke of the planet Epsilon, home to the powerful Adam Warlock, who could be strong enough to kill Thanos. Tony Stark agreed to lead the Epsilon mission, and alongside him, Storm, Beta Ray Bill, Scott Summers, James Proudstar and the young Peter Parker, whom Storm quickly became freinds with. After meeting Warlock and finding the Soul Stone, the team learned it needed a sacrifice. Despite trying to stop is teammate, Storm ended up letting Beta Ray Bill sacrifice himself for the Soul Stone. Storm then picked up the Soul stome and gave to Warlock, praying it was enough to kill Thanos. When Thanos arrived, he fought Storm and quickly defeated him, along with all the others until just Iron Man and Warlock fought Thanos, but even Stark was beaten, and in a cataclysmic battle, Warlock was fatally wounded , and Thanos took the Soul Stone and left them stranded on Epsilon. Warlock then died, and not long after, Thanos got the Mind Stone from Vison on Earth. He snapped his fingers, fufilling his promise of wiping out half of all life. On Epsilon, Storm was one of those who were turned to dust.Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Human Torch Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Victims of the Decimation (Earth-2004)